Albus Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: 3 out out of 14. Albus is in the 3rd year(age 13) and the 3 heros take part in the summer show (Belle and Belle reprise). Rose is Belle, Albus , Gaston and Scorpius, LeFou. There is a Order of Phoenix part to it.(You might recognise it from the cursed child)
1. Chapter 1:Scorpius's new rat

ALBUS POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN

CHAPTER 1: Scorpius's new rat

CHAPTER 2: Rose's pet cat

CHAPTER 3: Diagon Alley

Chapter 4: Victoire Weasley

Chapter 5: music club

Chapter 6: Talons

Chapter 7: Tea leaves

Chapter 8: The boggart in the wardrobe

Chapter 9: Meeting an actress

Chapter 10: Belle and Belle(reprise)

Chapter 11: the firebolt's last fight

Chapter 12: Animalia potion

Chapter 13: Peter Pettigrew jr is the escaped prisoner of Azkaban(AKA Scorpius's new rat, Abraxan)

Chapter 14; The time turner.

Chapter 15: The performance

Chapter 1: Scorpius's new rat

Scorpius Malfoy was in the garden of Malfoy Manor, when he saw a rat. He decided to name it Abraxan, after his dad's Great- Grandfather. He shoved it in his pocket. He got ready the present he was giving to Albus.


	2. Chapter 2:Rose's pet cat

Chapter 2: Rose's pet cat

Rose cuddled her new cat, Crookshanks II. She was very excited to show Albus and Scorpius her new pet. She smiled. She owned a pet.


	3. Chapter 3:Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Albus smiled as Polly Chapman, the prettiest girl in the school, walked towards him, arm in arm with Rose. Albus waved. Scorpius appeared out of nowhere, his pocket bulging.

"Everyone, meet Abraxan. My pet rat." said Scorpius proudly. Rose was holding a basket. In there was Crookshanks II, an orange cat with a bottlebrush tail. He was half-kneazle. The friends walked towards Weasleys Wizards' Wheezes, a shop run by Ron and George Weasley. They bumped into Dominique Weasley, Albus and Rose's cousin and a girl with blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, and wore a Gryffindor tie. Dominique introduced her as her cousin on her mother's side, Adelena Delacour. She asked Rose and Polly if they could look after her. The 2 girls agreed. "Also," called Dominique, as she headed off to join Lucy and Roxanne, "Vicky's the new potions professor!"


	4. Chapter 4:Victoire Weasley

Chapter 4: Victoire Weasley

"Hi, my name's Professor Weasley," said Victoire, on their first potions class. "I'd like to get to know you all so, when I call your name can you raise your hand? Thanks. Zainab Patil."

"Here, Professor."

"Albus Potter."

"Here, Professor."

"Adelena Delacour."

"Oui, ma cousine."

"Roxanne Weasley."

"Here, Professor."

"Louis Weasley."

"Oui, ma soeur."

"Lucy Weasley."

"Yes."

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Yes."

"Dominique Weasley."

"Yes."

"Polly-Anna Chapman."

"Yes."

"Craig Bowker jr."

"Yes."

"Rose Weasley."

"Good morning, Professor."

"Karl Jenkins."

"Yes."

"And last but not least, Karl Jenkins."

"Here."

"Now, today we are looking at a potion that was invented in 1996 by Mr Harry Potter, the animagi potion. It turns you into an animal for 1 hour only. So, I want you to make one of your own. You have the rest of this lesson."

10 minutes passed, Albus got top marks.

"You are dismissed. Albus, you get 20 points to Slytherin!"


	5. Chapter 5:music club

Chapter 5: music club

Albus and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall where all of the 3rd and 4th years were waiting. Some were on their phones, texting parents. Others were listening to music and Albus and James glared at each other, mouthing insults at each other and mouthing swear words at each other. Scorpius led Albus to Rose and Adelena, who were listening to Belle and Belle(reprise).


	6. Chapter 6:Talons

Chapter 6: Talons

It was Care of Magical Creatures and Luna Scamander greeted the 3rd years. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander smiled sweetly.

"Come on. We're going into Hagrid's paddock."

"Hi, Hagrid!" squealed Rose. "This is Adelena Delacour. Dom's cousin."

"Nice to meet ya, Adelena." replied Hagrid. "These are Hippogriffs, they are cousins o' Griffins, righ' Luna?"

"Yes." replied Luna. "So, If Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff follow me, Gryffindor and Slytherin, follow Hagrid."

"Now, who would like a go?" asked Hagrid

"I'll go," said Albus, stepping forward.

"Excellent Al!" roared Hagrid. "You have a go with Buckbeak. We call him Witherwings. Bow..."

Albus bowed. He then carefully moved forward and patted the Hippogriff.

"I think you can ride him!" shouted Hagrid.

Albus was hoisted onto Beaky's back and flew round the whole school. Everyone clapped but Louis. He looked jealous. He swaggered forward, insulted Buckbeak and before Buckbeak could do any harm, Hagrid was there to soothe him. Hagrid gave Albus 50 points to Slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7:Tea leaves

Chapter 7: Tea leaves

Albus and Scorpius and Rose headed up to North Tower. Frank Longbottom was waiting outside. Albus pushed open the door. The 4 students coughed, the room was filled with perfume. Frank and Rose sat on the table next to Albus and Scorpius. Rose was fiddling with a pendant. She turned it once. An insect - looking woman stared at them.

"Hello," said a misty dreamy voice. "My name is Professor Trelawney and I am your Divination Professor. This term, we will be reading tea leaves. I see you are already in pairs."She looked at Alicia. "Beware a blonde-headed man, my dear." Alicia moved her seat away from Albus and Scorpius. Trelawney looked at Dominique. "My dear. Something terrible will happen on 16th October 2019." Dominique trembled. So, who would like me to help you?"

She wandered to Albus and Scorpius. "My dear, Albus. You will have a great but terrible fate. Just like your father. I am afraid one of us will be leaving this class forever."

A low murmuring broke out among the students. Speaking to Scorpius, she said, "A convict is after you..."

"Nonsense," said Rose.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." said Trelawney.


	8. Chapter 8:The boggart in the wardrobe

Chapter 8: The Boggart in the Wardrobe

Daphne Greengrass swept into the DADA classroom, all eyes on her. Rose wasn't there. Then she appeared.

"Where did she come from?" asked Albus.

Scorpius shrugged.

"Today, we are looking at Boggarts. Repeat after me: _Riddikulus!"_

_"Riddikulus!"_

"This class is ridiculous." muttered Yann.

"What really finishes a boggart is..." asked Daphne. "Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Laughter?" said Albus.

"Yes. 10 points to Slytherin. Scorpius, would you like to demonstrate?"

"Yes, Aunt Daphne." mumbled Scorpius.

"Now, watch." said Daphne

Scorpius stepped up to the shaking wardrobe as Daphne opened it. A spider came out. Everyone screamed.

_"Riddikulus!"_

The spider's legs came off.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

10 minutes until the end of lesson, and it was Albus's go.

A dementor took the place of Rose's _100%. _

_"R-riddikulus!"_

The dementor turned into his father fighting the dementor. Daphne looked as if she was about to cry.


	9. Chapter 9:Meeting an actress

Chapter 9: Meeting an Actress

_**Hi, before I start this chapter, this actress was in the Harry Potter films! **_

_**\- Gaia xox**_

* * *

Albus walked into the Great Hall. He saw a brown haired woman with brown eyes. She introduced herself as Emma Watson, and said she played Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter films and Belle in the Live-Action Beauty and the Beast.

watch?v=IzwWXNxFiyA-Belle lyrics(2017)

The 3rd and 4th years were very interested to what Emma had to say about singing and acting a part.

She even got Rose and Albus to sing!

* * *

Albus and Scorpius and Rose, walked out of the Great Hall, smiling.

"I enjoyed that!" said Rose.

She ran off.


	10. Chapter 10:Belle and Belle reprise

Chapter 10: Belle and Belle Reprise

"REHEARSALS!" screeched Rose. "Right. I'll be Belle. Al. you're Gaston. Scorpy, you take Lefou. Craig, you take Monsieur Jean. James, you're Père Robert.

* * *

**Belle**

[BELLE:]

Little town, it's a quiet village

Every day like the one before

Little town, full of little people

Waking up to say...

* * *

[ENSEMBLE:]

Bonjour! Bonjour!

Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

* * *

[BELLE:]

There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor, provincial town

* * *

[MONSIEUR JEAN:]

Good Morning, Belle!

* * *

[BELLE:]

Good morning, Monsieur Jean

Have you lost something again?

* * *

[MONSIEUR JEAN:]

Well, I believe I have

Problem is, I've-I can't remember what

Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me

Where are you off to?

* * *

[BELLE:]

To return this book to Père Robert

It's about two lovers in fair Verona

* * *

[MONSIEUR JEAN:]

Sounds boring

* * *

[ENSEMBLE:]

Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

'Cause her head's up on some cloud

No denying she's a funny girl that Belle

* * *

Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?

Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?

I need six eggs! That's too expensive!

* * *

[BELLE:]

There must be more than this provincial life!

* * *

[PERE ROBERT:]

Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in town!

So, where did you run off to this week?

* * *

[BELLE:]

Two cities in Northern Italy

I didn't want to come back

Have you got any new places to go?

* * *

[PERE ROBERT:]

I'm afraid not...

But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like

* * *

[BELLE:]

Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big

* * *

[PERE ROBERT:]

Bon voyage!

* * *

[ENSEMBLE:]

Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

With a dreamy, far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

* * *

[BELLE:]

Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my favourite part because—you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three!

* * *

[ENSEMBLE:]

Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"

Her looks have got no parallel

But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very diff'rent from the rest of us

She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!

* * *

[GASTON:]

Look at her, LeFou—my future wife

Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village

That makes her the best

* * *

[LEFOU:]

But she's so... well-read!

And you're so... athletically inclined

* * *

[GASTON:]

Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of..

* * *

[LEFOU:]

Mmm... je ne sais quoi?

* * *

[GASTON:]

I don't know what that means

Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town, there's only she

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

* * *

[ENSEMBLE:]

Look there he goes

Isn't he dreamy?

Monsieur Gaston

Oh, he's so cute!

Be still, my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

* * *

[WOMAN 1:]

Bonjour!

* * *

[GASTON:]

Pardon

* * *

[BELLE:]

Good day

* * *

[WOMAN 2:]

Mais oui!

* * *

[WOMAN 3:]

You call this bacon?

* * *

[WOMAN 4:]

What lovely flowers!

* * *

[Man 1:]

Some cheese

* * *

[WOMAN 5:]

Ten yards!

* * *

[MAN 1:]

One pound

* * *

[GASTON:]

Excuse me

* * *

[CHEESE MERCHANT:]

I'll get the knife

* * *

[GASTON:]

Please let me through!

* * *

[WOMAN 6:]

This bread

* * *

[WOMAN 7:]

Those fish

* * *

[WOMAN 6:]

It's stale!

* * *

[WOMAN 7:]

They smell!

* * *

[MEN:]

Madame's mistaken

* * *

[WOMEN:]

Well, maybe so

* * *

[BELLE:]

There must be more than this provincial life!

* * *

[GASTON:]

Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!

* * *

[ENSEMBLE:]

Look there she goes

That girl is strange but special

A most peculiar mademoiselle!

* * *

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Belle!

* * *

_**The lyrics above are from Belle, from Beauty and the Beast, sung by Emma Watson and Luke Evans(2017)**_

* * *

"Alright. That's Belle done. Al, good job. Let's go onto Belle reprise

* * *

Belle(Reprise)

* * *

[BELLE:]

Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...

* * *

Madame Gaston

Can't you just see it?

Madame Gaston

His little wife, ugh

* * *

No, sir! Not me!

I guarantee it

I want much more than this provincial life!

* * *

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned...

* * *

_**This is Belle reprise from Beauty and the Beast 2017, sung by Emma Watson. Below are the videos of Belle and Belle reprise**_

* * *

watch?v=IzwWXNxFiyA - Belle 2017 lyrics

* * *

watch?v=G8qVzrcBiQ0 -Belle reprise 2017 lyrics

* * *

A bell rang. The 3rd and 4th years ran out, talking and laughing.


	11. Chapter 11:The Firebolt's last fight

Chapter 11: The Firebolt's last fight

It was Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Albus clambered onto his broomstick, glared at James and waved at Rose. McGonagall was watching, so was his parents, Ron and Hermione, all supporting Slytherin. Lily cuddled close to her father, Hugo cuddled close to Hermione. The match between the 2 brothers started, not before the Potter brothers mouthed one swear word at each other. Then the match began.

* * *

Albus grabbed the snitch after what what felt like an hour when a dementor came close to him. Before the dementor could do any harm, Harry shouted,_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _A silver stag shot out of his wand and the whole school saw its progress. The dementor drove back, hitting Albus's broom. Albus fell off, still holding the snitch, landing on the floor, motionless. The Firebolt went towards the whomping willow. Nor Harry or Hermione could do anything about it. Rose and Scorpius carried Albus's limp body form up to the Hospital Wing, where Rose and Scorpius wouldn't leave his side until night. But that didn't matter. At least Slytherin won.


	12. Chapter 12:Animalia potion

Chapter 12: Animalia Potion 

Albus and Scorpius and Rose and Adelena walked into potions.

"Good afternoon, class!" said Victoire

"Good afternoon, Professor Weasley!" chorused the class

"Today, I want you to make the potion on the board. You may begin."

* * *

Albus worked fast. I mean fast. And finished before anyone else. Rose was next to finish, with Dominique finishing 3rd, Adelena was the last to finish. As Victoire looked at everyone's potions, Albus's was perfect. It was the Animalia potion. It gives your inner animal. Albus was a snake. Scorpius, a raven. Rose, a lion. Polly, a cat.

"50 points to Slytherin!" cried Victoire.

Then everyone was dismissed.


	13. Chapter 13:Pettigrew, the convict

Chapter 13: Peter Pettigrew JR is the escaped prisoner of Azkaban

Harry Potter walked into his office, to find Hermione Granger sitting at his desk, tidying it. Harry remembered what his room at 4, Privet drive was like: Messy, untidy and not to Aunt Petunia's taste. That was only because he didn't like his Aunt and Uncle Dursley. He chuckled. Hermione turned. She smiled

"You know, some of the information is very interesting. Werewolves going underground, Giants crossing the Greek seas..."

Harry rolled his eyes. _Here she goes again._ thought Harry.

"Harry," said Hermione gently. "I get it. Paperwork is _boring_ ."

"Not for you," retorted Harry. "Yeah, even if _I'm _Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Does it look like I care?"

"Toffee? Don't tell Ron." asked Hermione.

"I thought your parents were dentists!"

"Yeah. I was bound to rebel at some point. Forty is leaving it a little late... Anyway. How's Ginny? How's Al?"

"Well, Al's fit and back in class and Gin, she's well. Do y'want to come over with Ron, Hugo and Rose, maybe first Monday of the Summer holidays? How's Rose? How's Hugo?"

"Yeah. Rose is settling well. Hey, the 3rd and 4th years are putting on a singing show. Shall we watch it? And Hugo, he's great. He's doing well in Slytherin."

"Let's. Maybe book tickets for 4?"

"Yes. Let's."

* * *

Albus, Rose and Scorpius walked down to Hagrid's hut, to see Buckbeak's execution. Ron was there with Harry and Hermione, Hermione close to tears. The Golden trio moved to where Albus, Rose and Scorpius were standing. Albus's knees were shaking. Abraxan escaped. Albus , Scorpius and Rose ran after it, getting close to the whomping willow. Abraxan went into it. Scorpius followed him, his leg broken.

"HELP!"screamed Rose. Hermione heard, but Crookshanks II got there first. He pressed the knot and down they went. Hermione, Ron and Harry followed them in.

* * *

"I think this is the Shrieking Shack," whispered Albus, as Crookshanks II led the way. The door was open, The 3 friends, Scorpius on Albus's back, went into the bedroom, and the door shut with a snap.

"If you want to kill Al, you'll have to kill us too!" shrieked Rose. Scorpius nodded. "Wait. My pet rat. An escaped convict?"

"You don't know the truth," said Pettigrew.

"I don't?" shouted Albus. "For all I know, you tried to kill me!"

"Well, that's true. I did try to kill you. But you don't know the whole story."

"HELP!" shouted Rose. "We're in the shrieking shack!"

Ron, Hermione and Harry entered.

"Don't go near my son!" roared Harry.

Draco had arrived. He entered. Draco went to hug Pettigrew, Scorpius's mouth hanging open.

"Let me fix your leg, Scorpius," said Hermione. "Episkey!"

"Dad!" squeaked Scorpius.

Draco wheeled around to face his son.

"No, don't!" cried Rose. "Don't hurt! Please!"

"Ah, so this is your daughter, Granger. Just like you, I see." sneered Draco.

"Don't say a word against our daughter!" cried Ron.

"Draco. Look. If you want to be one of us, you don't hug convicts." said Harry.

"Scorpius. I feel I owe you an explanation." said Draco. "The rat you found, Pettigrew, he is your godfather."

"My Godfather?" squeaked Scorpius.

"Yes. Pettigrew Sr had a wife and a son, who was born in Malfoy Manor, whilst Bella was torturing Hermione." said Draco, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I asked Peter Pettigrew Sr that if I had a child, could his son be my child's godfather? Of course Peter agreed. I didn't know that..."

"We killed Wormtail." said Harry grimly. "At age 17."

"I duelled you with a light heart, not knowing that Wormtail had been killed, by the person who saved his life in June 1994, the person I was duelling with. That was you, Harry. I'm sorry. Forgive me."


	14. Chapter 14:The time turner

chapter 14: The time turner

It was 9:00 pm and Rose, Hermione and Albus were outside the hospital wing.

Hermione turned to leave. "Oh, good job you left Divination, Rose. And 4 turns should do it and you'll save 2 innocent lives tonight. Good luck."

Hermione opened the door and left.

Rose took out the time turner. She put it round Albus and herself and spun it 4 times. The 2 friends sprinted to Hagrid's hut. Seeing Buckbeak. They heard Hermione's voice in the hut and Hagrid's and Macnair's. Albus grabbed Buckbeak.

* * *

Together, they ran to the whomping willow. "And now we wait." said Rose.

* * *

2 hours passed and they saw Pettigrew, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Scorpius, Crookshanks II and themselves come out. They saw Ron, themselves and Pettigrew move towards the lake. Hermione and Harry took Scorpius back up to school where she was greeted by Madam Pomfrey. Albus waited for Harry to appear. He never appeared. Then it hit him. He saw himself. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A silver asp burst out of his wand.

Ron indicated to them that Pettigrew would be in Flitwick's office.

* * *

Rose and Albus flew Buckbeak up to Flitwick's office, where Pettigrew stood, his mouth hanging open. Rose signalled to him to jump on. Then they flew off...


	15. Chapter 15:The performance

chapter 15:The performance

Albus walked into the Great Hall, which was completely transformed. There was a stage and where the tables were, were red velvet seats where he could see his parents, sitting proudly and smiling and Lily clinging onto his mother. He also saw Aunt Hermione, who was smiling happily and Uncle Ron, who was talking to Neville, who was next to him with his wife, Hannah Abbott. Bill and Fleur Weasley could be seen, Fleur jabbering in french to her sister, Gabrielle , Bill talking to Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin. Draco was behind, miserable, because he has just lost Astoria, and Daphne was comforting him. Pansy and Jonathan Chapman came in, with their 9 year old daughter, June Chapman. He could see Hugo, nattering to Hermione. Professor McGonagall walked onto the stage, pleased to see so many of the older students, giving a rare smile to her favourite student, Hermione Jean Granger. "Good evening. The 3rd and 4th year students would like to present... Belle and Belle reprise from Beauty and the Beast! Over to Emma, who trained these students, and who would like to say a few words."

"Thank you, Minerva. Now, I'm pleased to see so many of you. Before I take a seat, can I just remind you, no taking photos as some students are camera-shy? Thank you." Emma sat down at the front

Everyone clapped. The red velvety curtains rose, and Rose started singing

_"Little town, it's a quiet village,_

_Every day, like the one before,_

_Little town, full of little people,_

_Waking up to say..._

_Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!" Bonjour, Bonjour, Bonjour!" chorused the rest of the cast, poking their heads out._

4 minutes passed.

_"I want much more than this provincial life!" sang Rose_

_"Just watch! I'm going to make Belle my wife!" replied Albus_

_"Look, there she goes again. Strange but special,_

_A peculiar Mad'moiselle,_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_She doesn't quite fit in_

_She's a beauty but a funny girl,_

_yes, a beauty but a funny girl,_

_A beauty but a funny girl that..._

_Belle!" _sang the rest of the cast.

* * *

_"Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..._

_Madame Gaston, can't you just see it_

_Madame Gaston, his little wife, ugh_

* * *

_No sir, not me, I guarantee it,_

_I want much more than this provincial life,_

* * *

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere,_

_I want it more it I can tell,_

_But for once it might be grand,_

_To have someone understand_

_I want so much more than they've got planned..." _Sang Rose

Everyone clapped, Hermione and Ron in tears, moved how powerful their daughter's voice was. Harry and Ginny were reduced to tears, unaware that Albus was a great singer and what a great actor he was! Lily smiled, and glanced at Hugo and Octavia.


	16. Author's notes

Author's notes

**_HI! Thanks for reading this! Please review. I might not be writing the rest of the series for a while. But If you want to know want the next story is, watch out__ for..._ **_HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD__!_

_**But if you love plays, I am writing a play called Beauty and the Beast(Tale of Hermione Granger)**_

_**-Gaia Cooper**_


End file.
